Another Side of Haru
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Miura Haru has always been a preppy, happy-go-lucky, person. Well, to the eyes of Tsuna and his friends. However, she has a different personality and only Kyoko knows about it. A side which only shows up at her school, Midori Academy! Set after the Future Arc. Slightly!AU HaruX?
1. Ha-hi! They're Onto Me!

The Other Side of Miura Haru

Chapter 1: Ha-Hi! They're Onto Me!

Summary: Miura Haru has always been a preppy, happy-go-lucky, person. Well, to the eyes of Tsuna and his friends. However, she has a different personality and only Kyoko knows about it. A side which only shows up at her school, Midori Academy! Set after the Future Arc. Slightly!AU

Pairing: Haru x ? (I'll put up a poll later yeah)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own, but I'm pretty sure Akira Amano does.

Warning: OOC-ness (obviously), cursing, some expectations that wasn't met but later repayed with some delicious healthy beverage (or junk food, whichever prefer), and some angst (like legit, I normally write happy stories, but I feel that Haru hit's me pretty hard.)

A/N: Ayeee, so another story! ***gets bricked*** I'M NOT FINISHED.** *ahem*** Welcome to another story, but this time, with Miura Haru! I always loved her spunky character and I was really saddened at how she doesn't show up much in the anime as much as I love to (but the story is focused around Tsuna and Reborn, so I can't really blame anyone). So, since we only know the side of Tsuna's life, what about Haru? I mean, I heard Midori Middle School was the toughest school a person can get into, but why? Ever ask that question before?

But then, it's an anime. They have no logic.

Literally.

Well, before I start ranting about some arbitrary nonsense, let's begin the story, yeah?

**Oh, and I know I'm being illogical here, but Midori All-Girls Middle School, is better off as Midori Academy. Trust me, yeah?**

* * *

She was very smart. Atleast, that's what her father, teachers, and peers had said. They always tend to say that whenever she speak intelligently with them. It's been that way ever since she started here in Midori Academy. It's why she often pretends to be goofy and speaks in 3rd person; to get rid of the annoying phrase, "Oh my, you're really smart, huh?"

Haru was a very smart girl, rather, a very smart young lady. Even if Gokudera calls her stupid or that Tsuna disregards her love proposals. She often wondered what it would take to have a person like Tsuna fall in love with her, because all she saw was a love triangle that will end in a way she did not like.

She was aware of what Tsuna felt for her friend, Kyoko. And she admits, this frustrated her to no end and made her rage with jealousy. However, she had no right to hate her best friend. Kyoko was a rather clueless person, but she was very loving and Haru can never hate a person who did nothing but love her. Besides, considering Tsuna and Kyoko went to the same school, hung around each other longer than she has, both factors were to be considered.

The brunette really knew the ending, but she didn't want to give up. Her big brother didn't give up, so she shouldn't either. And that's what she had decided.

The only problem is that, although she can go in and out freely from her school to Namimori, she's afraid that her, erm, 'friends', will notice.

And when they notice, Hell erupts.

"Eh, who's that person Haru's hanging out with?"

And Hell is just upon the horizon.

* * *

Haru was checking herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Her house was rather small, despite the high income her father has, but she found it rather comforting. She turned around, checking her back in case her vest got caught up in her undershirt again, but found that it wasn't and sighed.

_'Almost ready,'_ The teen thought, softly padding towards her bed and grabbing her book-bag. She proceeded to walk down the steps and found a note stuck on the front door, a vibrant yellow standing out from the warm brown wood.

She took it and read, sighing to herself at the note:

_'Dear Haru,_

_I'm leaving for another trip again. I'm sorry I left you home alone again since I just finished another trip, but I hope you understand that papa will always love you. Be careful and be safe, my dear. And make sure to eat healthy! Your sweet tooth has been growing lately and I don't want to see my daughter become gluttonous. _

_With love and more,_

_Papa'_

She forced a smiled at the expectation her father had said. It's not like she can't disagree, since lately the brunette and Kyoko have been hanging out at their favorite cake shop. Softly shaking her head, she crumpled the note and threw it away at a near-by trash bin and proceeded to head out her door. Haru's forced smiled turned bright once she heard a _'Hiiiieeee!'_ in the distance.

"Tsuna-san sounds like he's having fun, desu," She whispered to herself, seeing a running figure up ahead. She closed the gate to her house and took a breath. Although the teen would love to become smart and stuff just to have a reason to help her beloved, she settled in with being her goofy self.

"Tsuna-saaaaan!" She called, running towards Tsuna with a glomp.

"HIIIEEE!?" He squeaked, "H-Haru!?"

"Ahaha, morning Haru!" Yamamoto laughed, catching up easily with Tsuna along with a hissing Gokudera.

"Get off of him, you stupid woman!" He spat. Haru swore she will punch his gut when she gets the chance.

"Ha-hi!" Haru fake a gasp, releasing Tsuna from her hug, "Haru's not a stupid person, desu!"

Yamamoto smiled, tilting his head, "We know, right, Gokudera? Haru does go to Midori Academy! Ahaha!"

"Midori Academy," A small voice piqued, "One of the toughest schools to be in simply because it's extravagant nature and the sections Midori is divided in."

Tsuna turned, his face paling as he saw Reborn in a treepot outfit, "Reborn!"

_SMACK!_

A large newspaper roll made contact with Tsuna's head, causing Haru and the gang to slightly wince. Haru really felt bad for Tsuna for having a spartan tutor like Reborn.

Yes, Haru was well aware of what and who Reborn is and was. She knew he was a mafia hitman, and the best one at that. She knew he was training Tsuna to be the Vongola Tenth, even if the flighty teen often rejected the proposal. And he was most certainly not a 5-year old baby.

But that didn't stop Haru from hugging the Arcobaleno to death. Which is what she's doing right now.

"Ha-hii~! Reborn-chan looks so cute, desu!" She squealed, hugging the baby in her grasp. Reborn didn't mind since he was use to her antics. However, he was curious as to why she was acting this way.

How does he know about Haru's other side?

He's _Reborn_.

"Fnn, Haru," Rebron spoke, breaking Haru's train of thoughts on how to molest Tsuna, "What is Midori like?"

She stiffened, feeling awkward at the mention of her school and quickly rushed to look at her watch, "Ha-hi! Which reminds Haru that she's going to be late, desu!" She putted Reborn down on the ground, smiling brightly (with a tad of force) at the gang, "Haru's going now, so bye-bye everyone!" And off she went.

Tsuna shook his head at the fangirl's antics and pushed aside his Hyper Intuition saying that Haru is hiding something. In the midst, Yamamoto laughed and wave cheerfully while Gokudera sent out a line of curses under his breath.

Reborn stared at Haru's running form, and smirked.

* * *

By the time Haru ran up to the gates of her school, she felt stares on her again. It wasn't unusual, considering she often clung to Tsuna and made loud proclaims of love to him, but this was a different type of stare.

The stare of admiration.

The stare of jealousy.

The stare of envy.

The teen pushed it aside, straightened herself up, and walked up to the police man who kept the gates open.

"Good morning," She politely spoke, the man nodding at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Mistress," He replied, "Are you well? You seem to be in a rush to come in today."

Haru brushed her hair to the side, "Haru's fine, thank you. Haru hope your day has been going well?"

A chuckle, "Yes, it has. The other masters are waiting for you in your office, by the way."

She gritted her teeth; whenever they're in her office, it always mean trouble. She rid her thoughts of throwing Gokudera at them away and smiled, "Thank you for informing Haru, desu. Have a nice day, Kurohiwa-san."

"You also, Mistress." And with that, she walked calmly into the academy. The word 'Mistress' often bothered her; she was use to Gokudera's 'wonderful' choice of words against her, so it felt weird to be addressed as someone who is higher up. Well, more higher than the 'higher up' part.

She glanced at the buildings around her, well aware but ignoring the stares brought on by the elementary, middle, and high school division students around her. She sighed.

Midori Academy was a not only tough, but elegant and rich also. It was a dream school most children often wanted to be in, but it was a nightmare to Haru. She wanted to be normal; grow up, get a job, marry, and have kids. Maybe a few splunders on her way to keep things alive. Lady Luck always manages to piss her off by creating a sharp turn of events on her life; especially those not involving her precious Tsuna.

Midori Academy was split into five sections; each section had a 'top' building, and that building has a head leader, which is often addressed as either 'Master' or 'Mistress' of the place. The Master or Mistress who was in charge must take in consideration of the teachings the school went. School board meetings to public announcements must be first confirmed by the Master or Mistress first before being released into the student eye. Also, they are in charge of the 'Class Rules', which is a set of rules and regulation a building must hold. It is different from the 'Hall Rules', which is basically the law of the school system set by the Principle and it is applied to every student.

One of the divisions is the dormitories, but since many students come from the residential area, it is mostly used as the storage house and sports area. However, some students, who are from abroad and is wishing to stay in the dorms, are allowed to stay in there. The area is often nicknamed the 'Dorts', the combination of 'dormitory' and 'sports'.

The last section was only one building; and it was small and quaint. Compared to the large buildings of the elementary, middle, high school, and the dorts, it stood out the most. It was in the far back, away from the ruckus of the scholars and people, and hidden away from any outsider's eyes. It was the place that was only strictly used for the Masters and Mistresses, and also the place that is in charge of all the other sections. Often called the 'White House' of Midori. Even with it's charming look, Haru found no comfort in it as she headed her way towards it.

She frowned when she glanced at the windows. The curtains were drawn and she silently hope it wasn't like that the entire morning because if she finds her plants half-dead, she will murder somebody.

The high schooler walked up to the front door, marveling at the simple wooden panel in front of her before taking a breath and grasping it's golden curved handle. A soft click was heard, and instantly stomping steps resounded inside.

"HARURURI!"

_'Ah-'_ She thought, feeling the door slam open and meeting a young girl, her golden long hair flowing behind her as she tackled the older teen.

"Harururi-chan!" The little girl squealed. Haru sighed, a smile releasing her form as she hugged back the child.

"Morning, Megi-chan," She said. The little girl pouted.

"It's Megigiri!" Haru laughed, a light a delightful noise.

"Morning, Megigiri-chan!" Haru repeated, this time, making the younger squeal and cuddle into the large female. Haru laughed at the action, finding it unbelievably cute.

No wonder she's the Mistress of the elementary division.

"Mistress Haru," A voice called, making Haru and Megi to look up at the owner, "We need to talk about something."

Haru softly gulped, an action that wasn't unnoticed by Megi.

"It's alright, Harururi!" The little one stated, "Ashichichi and I were curious about something."

Haru paused, looking suspiciously at the two. She knew that they were up to something, especially if it's important to discuss about. She felt her blood run cold; has someone kidnapped one of her students? Although it was an unlikely happening, it was possible.

Nodding at them, she walked into the small house with a frown.

* * *

Takahashi Megi and Ashichi were siblings, and they were a Mistress and Master; Megi being in the elementary division, and Ashichi being in the dorts division. They were rather cheerful and there were times when they fought. Mainly because Ashichi was an overprotective type of person who vaguely resembled Gokudera's personality. Haru wondered if who would win if Gokudera and Ashichi fought against each other. She debated that it would be a tie.

"Mistress Haru," Ashichi spoke, a lock of straight golden hair slipping out behind his ear, "We noticed that you have been leaving your office quite often these days. Any particular reason?"

Haru sat on the sofa, a comfy pastel green with curved shoulders. Another sofa was placed in front of her, with a table in between. It's wood was dark red, while the top was glass with a flower vase in the middle. She sighed.

"No reason, desu," She replied, focusing on the flowers in the vase, rather than Ashichi's stern look. She admits, Ashichi was one very good-looking person. Ashichi and his sister had both blonde hair; except Ashichi was straight and short, while Megi's was long and wavy. It fitted them somehow and Haru would prefer that they kept their style like that.

Even their personality was different; Megi was a warm and welcoming person, and she loved her art and history classes the most. Ashichi was strict and often can be misunderstood as a mean person, but Haru knows he is just very over protective of certain people. It just proves he has a lot of love; a trait both siblings seem to have.

"Mistress Haru," He sternly spoke, stressing out her name. Haru always despised the way he said it like that, "Answer me."

"So commanding," The Mistress pouted, her brown hair twisting slightly as she tilted her head away, "Haru just wants to get some fresh air."

"There's already fresh air here, Mistress Haru," He said, a sigh escaping him. Megi giggled slightly at the side, finally capturing the two teen's attention.

"I'm going to make some tea while you two talk it out, nee?" She smiled, walking into the kitchen with a hum. Ashichi sweatdropped.

"I swear my sister can be, so...," He sighed, "Carefree..."

Haru leveled her eyes onto him, seeing him ease onto the pale green sofa and noticing her stare. He returned it, never once backing away from hers. After a while, the Dorts Master slightly blushed; Haru was sometimes so careless of herself, never noticing her own beauty she held.

"Mistress Haru," He repeated once more, "Why are you going out of Midori Academy so much?"

"It feels like you're interrogating Haru," She pouted. Ashichi stiffened a frown.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Haru doesn't need to answer questions."

"Yes, you must."

"Why is that so?"

"Because," Ashichi slightly coughed, a small blush forming, "I-I'm worried."

Now it was Haru's turn to blush, except when she blushes, her face becomes completely red. They were not meeting each other's gazes anymore, opting to look at the wall or their laps. It was quiet and awkward until Megi came in holding a tray of three cups and a tea pot.

"Tea's ready!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at Haru and her brother. Ashichi continued to look away, pretending to not notice his sister's arrival while Haru returned the smile with equal cheerfulness.

"Ha-hi, thank you, desu!" The brunette smiled, taking a cup. Megi giggled and rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. She placed the tray on the table and took out the cups, and started to pour into Haru's since she was the first one who took her cup.

"So, Harururi," Megi began, sitting back on the sofa next to Haru. She picked up her tea, blew on the steam, and sipped a bit, "Did you answer Ashichichi's question?"

Haru felt the air loose the cheerfulness Megi held before, sensing the brother beginning to look at her, "H-Haru has, um..."

Megi looked at her, "I know Harururi have other friends, but I'm worried!" She gasped, "You could've been killed, or kidnapped, or even hurt!" The girl started to bawl onto the floor, "I don't know what I'd do if Harururi died or disappeared!"

Haru sweatdropped while Ashichi sighed, "Haru's happy that Megi-chan is worried about Haru, desu, but..."

She trailed off, knowing what they'll do next. They'll persuade her to tell her what she is doing, and maybe pull out some dirty trick. Haru bit her lip. If they knew about Tsuna and the gang, she wouldn't be too sure whether or not they'll accept them. In her mind, she can see Ashichi blocking the doorway of her office with a disapproving look. She loves these guys, she really does, but if they found out that she's head-over-heels in love with Tsuna they'll flip.

And Tsuna against this 'Master' and 'Mistress', he doesn't have a chance.

"H-Haru found a really good cake shop she's going with Kyoko-chan," She lied. Ashichi and Megi looked at her in disbelief.

"Every day?" Ashichi started.

"Every lunch period?" Megi asked.

"E-everyday, desu," Haru looked away, a crumbling smile on her face.

The siblings looked at each other. They knew that Haru wasn't going to give up, and whatever she's doing is really suspicious.

"We'll find out eventually, Mistress Haru," Ashichi said, his voice reaching deep with determination. Megi brightened at the sound while Haru paled.

"That's right! Ashichichi is good at finding out tons of information!"

_'Shit, Megi-chan's right,'_ Haru thought,_ 'Ashichi is the Dorts Master, and he can practically ask any student on campus to find out where I can and will be.'_ She glared at his smirking face.

"If you're not willing to tell, Mistress Haru," He leaned forward, a playful glint in his eye shining, "Then I will expose you and your secret."

Megi's eyes began to glisten, "That's right, Harururi!" She smiled, pulling a picture out of god-knows-where (idk honestly) and gave it to Haru. The brunette gasped; it was a picture of her and Tsuna in the morning, with Gokudera and Yamamoto tagging along. They must've taken the picture when she wasn't looking around.

Haru looked up at the siblings and sighed at the predicament she was in, "Ha-hiii..."

* * *

Ayeee, author-san here! I managed to stay up to midnight just to start this fanfiction.

Hopefully, the others will end soon ;w;

And well, spluttering nonsense and all of the above, I hope you enjoyed reading and review!

Remember: Fight with your Dying Will!


	2. I Need to Escape, Desu!

Ayyyyeee so what is up peeps? Sorry I haven't updated in about a... Um... Month...

But right now, I'm trying to fix two stupid laptops and it's not going as well as I had hoped it would. Not to mention, my laptop restarted and deleted THIS chapter of ASH. (Short for Another Side of Haru)

Which _sucks_.

Well, moving on, I'm sorry if I made any incorrect spellings or grammar stuff... Using an iPad mini isn't exactly a good material to use to type a fanfiction, but I digress.

As usual, I do not own KHR other than my OC's.

Warnings include: ooc-ness, cursing, and of course, Haru.

Cause she's a _fangirl_.

And all fangirls are dangerous. ***snickers***

I also hope you guys answered my poll!

The ones in the lead all have one vote! (Which is... kinda sad...):

Takahashi Ashichi  
Hibari Kyouya  
Fon  
Yamamoto Takashi  
Daisuki Aoba (who will be introduced in this chapter yay)

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Ashichi wasn't very fond of how Haru dodged his question. As soon as his sister claimed that he had good connections, she immediately ran into her office and locked the door. He sighed at the predicament.

He really needs to stop sighing.

"Nee," Megi pipped, "She's not going to give up easily, huh?"

Ashichi shook his head, "She's always like that; hiding her secrets from us like as if she's in a secret society or something."

"Maybe she is," Megi smiled sadly, "Harururi has always been hiding herself from us..."

His heart churned with pain whenever his sister smiled like that. But it was the truth. Haru always kept her private life away from her school life. Ashichi, whenever he was in need of her assistance, or when he's confused or bothered, Haru would be the person to help him out. It was the same with his sister and the others.

The first time Ashichi met Haru, he was very, very furious. She was a squeaky girl that wore a horrid _Namahage_ costume that nearly scared the crap out of his little sister. Not to mention, her speech was like that of a 5 year-old, saying 'desu' and 'ha-hi' all the time. Her personality was unfit to be the Mistress of Midori Academy. On the day he met her, he threatened her with a glare, saying that she will never be able to live up to his expectations as a Mistress.

But now, after all this time, she had always been able to surpass his expectations. Her first week here, he gave her loads of paperwork, lists of all the student's names and their information, including their likes and dislikes. Furthermore, the students' dreams and what they would like to become in the future and their talents. She managed to memorize them.

She _memorized_ them all.

But at the cost of her health, which greatly surprised Ashichi. He soon learned that every night of the week, she stayed up late reading and re-reading the papers until she passed out. It wasn't until she gained a heavy fever did she stop memorizing the students' information.

He remembered how he got incredibly angry at her, giving her a long rant about how school wasn't as important as her health. Haru, in her fever-induced mind, told him it was worth it to be a Mistress who loves, and knows, her students.

From that day on, Takahashi Ashichi swore to be Haru's right-hand man, in case she drove herself into destruction again.

And don't even get him started on what happened during the Sports Festival.

_'Always so reckless, that girl,'_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Ashichichi?" Megi asked, waving her hand in front of his face, "What's wrong?"

The Dorts Master shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all."

Megi suddenly smirked, "Ah, Ashichichi has been having dirty thoughts about Harururi again, hasn't he?!"

The Master blushed darkly, "O-Of course not! What are you implying, Megi?"

The girl simply smirked wider, humming to herself, "Megigiri knows _alllll_ about Ashichichi's _cruuuuush_~!"

"I-I do not have a crush on her!"

Megi simply giggled, "Onii-_chan_, you're blushing!"

Ashichi groaned. Isn't this a lovely development.

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Haru sighed, leaning in her comfy black chair. She loved her chair very much; a beautifully Celtic-designed sleek black chair. Haru rubbed her palm against the arm rests, trying to relax her nerves.

She has to keep her two lives separate of each other. She doesn't know how Ashichi and the others will feel, but when it comes to Tsuna...

"Tsuna-san," She mumbled. Haru admits, rather unashamedly, that she loves saying his name. A lot. Sometimes, she would catch herself muttering his name over and heels in love with him.

Even if it did killed her to see him be with her best friend.

"They're not even dating yet, and Haru already feels like she's in Hell, desu," Her hands gripped the arm rests again, feeling her anger rise at the thought of her best friend dating her beloved, but faltering at the same time. She shouldn't think like this. Haru shouldn't let herself get angry at her best friend and the love of her life.

_'No, Haru needs to stop thinking about that,'_ Taking a deep breath, she started to mull over the information and predicament she was in, pushing aside her thoughts of Tsuna and Kyoko. Now that Ashichi and Megi were on her case, she can no longer escape freely to and from her school and Namimori Middle school. She has to devise a plan.

A name soon popped into her mind and she smiled brightly, a plan forming perfectly in her craft mind. Biting her lips that curled into a smirk, she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number.

"Eto, is Aoba-kun in his office?"

Daisuki Aoba hates school. Most of all, he _despises_ Midori Academy. It's pompous attitude it gives and the 'rich and fancy' aura wanted to make him hurl. It's also the reason why he often hangs around the back of the Middle School, an isolated place where he can be alone. He occasionally runs away from school sometimes, considering he was only a Junior in the High school division. It's a plus that he's also the Master there, too.

Lighting up a cigar, he looked up at the sky. Lately, his smoking habits had decreased. Probably because of that annoying chick keeps taking his smokes away. But he really can't blame her, that overly-worried hen.

"Ha-hi!" A small voice squeaked. He cursed; he knew he shouldn't have thought about the girl. "There you are, Aoba-kun!"

The teen sat up, glaring softly at the girl, "What is it _now_, Haru?"

Haru approached the smoking Junior, slightly pouting, "Why isn't Aoba-kun in his office?"

He growled, "You know I hate that place. Too stuffy and stiff."

Haru stared as he laid back down on the grass, taking in his attire. As usual, his uniform was poorly ordered and his porkpie hat angled down to cover his face and his dark emerald hair. She really wanted to warn him of his cigar edging closer to his hat, but knowing him, she doubts he'll lit anything from just a cigar.

Sighing, the Mistress decided to sit next to him, staring at the sky. Tsuna's lunch time was in an hour, and her classes were canceled this morning due to the teachers having a sudden meeting drawn by the principle and the Mistress of the Middle school. Ashichi and Megi had left her alone to tend to the meeting, but Haru had decided to use this opportunity to see Aoba.

Aoba glanced at her underneath his hat, "Something you need, Haru?"

She fumbled with her skirt, "H-Haru needs to run away again."

He sat up instantly, "Again?"

"Yes, desu," she replied. The Master sighed, adjusting his hat.

"Why do you always leave, Haru?" The teen rolled his eyes, replying with a sarcastic comment, "Can't think of a good reason why you'd want to leave this place."

"Haru has many reasons, desu!" She pouted, lightly punching his shoulder. Aoba chuckled, rolling his eyes again.

"Whatever," He stood up, "Let's get going then."

Haru smiled brightly at him, tackling the elder with a hug, "Thank you _soooo_ much, Aoba-kun!"

He glanced away, pushing his hat down to cover his blushing face, "Y-yeah, sure..."

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Tsuna sighed lightly, stretching his legs beneath his desk as the bell rang, signaling lunch time. His thoughts of Kyoko had been a complete bliss for him during the boring math classes he took. Even if there were moments where he thought of Haru.

He quickly shook his head, _'Haru's just a friend.'_

"Are you sure about that, Dame-Tsuna?" A voice piqued.

"HIEEEE?!" Tsuna squeaked, jumping up from his seat, "R-Reborn?!"

_Smack!_

A heavy math book made contact with the brunette's head, making Reborn sigh to himself, "Don't avoid my question, Dame-Tsuna."

Rubbing his head, the Vongola Tenth pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about, Reborn."

Another smack.

"S-stop hitting me, Reborn!"

"Fn, such a no good student," the Arcobaleno tsked, "No matter, Haru and everyone is waiting for you up on the roof. Hurry up and let's go, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed, giving his tutor a weird look when the baby jumped onto his shoulder. The brunette decided his arguments will be heard on deaf ears, so he just went with the flow.

Which reminded him, why did Reborn seem curious about his thoughts of Haru?

She is, after all, just a friend.

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Haru hummed to herself, opening up her home-made delicious bento she created, and secretly wondered if she'll be able to feed Tsuna with it.

_'Ah, that would be wonderful, desu~!'_ She thought, cupping her face, imagining herself in her cute apron and spoon feeding Tsuna with a hotdog octopus. Kyoko next to her giggled at the action.

"You're bento always look so nice, Haru-chan!" She said, "Do you make these yourself?"

"Of course, desu!" Haru replied eagerly, "Haru has to practice to make sure she is the best mafia wife, desu!"

Kyoko simply giggled at her friend's antics,"Tsuna-kun would be lucky, nee?"

Haru edged closer to her, "To tell you the truth, Haru had to ask Aoba-kun how to make the onigiri! He makes the best food out there, desu."

"Daisuki-san lives alone, right?" Haru nodded, "Then that's probably why he's so good at cooking."

"Ah, K-Kyoko-chan!" The rooftop door suddenly opened, revealing Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. He eyed Haru, not abit surprised, "A-and Haru..."

Pushing aside her pain, knowing full well the difference between their names meant to him, Haru smiled (with a bit of force, which is suddenly becoming a habit), "Tsuna-san! Haru prepared a delicious bento for Tsuna-san to try!"

Gokudera instantly hissed at her, purposely seating himself next to Tsuna, "Juudaime doesn't want to try your crappy lunch, stupid woman!"

Haru hissed back at him, "Ha-hi! Haru made this bento by herself, made with love and all the things Bakadera can never understand because he's too stupid, desu!"

"What'd you say?" He glared. Yamamoto quickly came in between the two, patting Gokudera's back.

"Maa, maa!" He cheerfully said, "Haru's bento looks really good, nee, Gokudera?"

"Haa? Don't butt in, you baseball idiot!"

And so continued their argument. Kyoko smiled at the scene, slightly happy at how normal this completely was. On the other hand, Tsuna couldn't help but _wish_ his friends were normal. Why does Gokudera pick a fight with almost anyone? And he's been picking on Haru the most lately, too...

He shook his head, thinking that he probably took too many hits on his head. There's no way Gokudera's picking on Haru because he likes her. There's no way.

The Vongola Tenth pushed his thoughts away, ignoring the small pang in his chest. He likes Kyoko-chan, not Haru.

Right...?

"You still have a lot to learn, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, scaring the crap out of him. The baby just smirked.

"R-Reborn!" At the mention of his name, the bickering soon stopped and all attention turned to Reborn.

"Ahaha! Yo, kid!" Yamamoto cheerfully laughed, earning a hiss from the fussy Gokudera. Haru's forced smile caught Reborn's attention the most. He tilted his head down, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ciaossu, everyone," his twinkling eyes turned to Haru, who was about to eat her onigiri, "That bento looks good, Haru."

The brunette smiled widely, "Haru agrees, desu! E-even if Haru did ask a little bit of help..."

Reborn smirked, a plan forming, "Who helped you make your bento, Haru? As far as I know, you're father is away on a trip."

This managed to capture everyone's attention, but Haru smiled, having a good back-up story for this type of situation, "One of Haru's friends taught her, desu! But she's very picky and she doesn't like to share her secrets. It was pure luck that Haru managed to ask how to make a great onigiri!"

Haru's forced smile turn into a complete bloom of nostalgia, as she remembers Aoba fussing around in her kitchen. Haru's first onigiri was horrid, so to speak. It was grimy and the rice wouldn't stick. Aoba, who was visiting Haru in that moment, saw the horror story of an onigiri and basically gave her lessons on how to correctly make a rice ball. It took many hours and a lot of rice later that the two managed to make a decent one. Haru never had so much fun making a ball of rice in her whole life before.

Reborn captured her smile, and pressed on more, aware that the group was unknowingly listening, "It seems like you and your friend are very close. Do you two go to Midori Academy together?"

Haru blinked, before knowing where Reborn was going with his questions. "Haru is not sure, desu," She lied, "Haru met her friend usually after school at the local library."

"Oh?" Reborn caught her little lie, but he doesn't give up, "Then let's meet her then. Maman has always wanted to see if she can cook better, even though her cooking is always great."

Haru started to get nervous, this isn't good. "H-Haru isn't sure..."

Kyoko, who was watching the scene slightly nervous also, for she knew that Haru wanted to keep her school life a secret. "I never met her before Reborn-chan, so she might be a very busy person."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow, and unlike his two friends (who was ignoring the interaction, being too focused on their debate about fireworks and dynamites), he knew something was up with Haru. Not to mention Reborn has been awfully curious about Haru's school. There's nothing new about Haru's school, other than being freakin' rich and fancy and stuff.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, opening his bento box, hoping to save Haru from the onslaught of questions, "Let's eat, Reborn. I'm sure your hungry, nee?"

As quickly as he asked, 3/4 of Tsuna's bento was eaten away.

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Haru hummed to herself, glad she was able to escape Namimori Middle school and ease into the secret passage that Aoba shown her before. It was between the Middle and High school buildings, and hidden from the students because of how high the wall and hedges were. It helped her greatly that she was in gymnastics, being able to flip through the branches and stuff without tearing her uniform.

Aoba, as usual, was napping on the freshly grass, a cigar on his lips. Haru walked up to him and leaned over, blocking his view of the warm sun. The High schooler glared at her.

"What is it now, Haru?" He asked. She smiled a toothy grin, raising his eyebrow abit.

"Haru will continue to use this passage, desu," The girl said, her smile in place. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"But Aoba-kun has to promise not to tell anyone, desu!" He scoffed.

"I practically hate everyone here, Haru. I'm more than happy to let you leave this blasted narcissist school," he hissed. Haru plopped her bento onto his face with a pout, "_Ouch!_ What was that for?"

"Haru isn't narcissistic, desu." He took the bento from his face and glared harshly at her.

"Right, like let's completely forget that you constantly speak in 3rd person."

"H-Haru can change, desu."

"Dat 'desu' is annoying, too." She pouted, pausing a little before finally smirking.

In her low, sexy voice, she teased, _"I don't need to take orders from a bad boy."_

Instantly, his eyes widened, his face turning into a dark hue of red. Quickly, Haru took her bento from him and smirked, before running away before he said anything.

Staying still for a moment, he sighed heavily.

"Women..."

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Ayyyyyyyeeeeee how's it going y'all? So, before you hit dat back button, let me tell you something.

I typed this whole thing on my mini iPad. So if I have anything wrong, I'm sorry.

And how do you guys like Aoba-kun? **DAT DESU, MAN. DAT DESU.**

Lol well, as usual, fight with your dying will and review!


	3. Kagami-san

Another Side of Haru ch. 3  
Ayyyyyyy wassup y'all

My student-teacher Mr. V likes to say y'all a lot, which I find quite cute.

Which isn't what I should be saying. Meh.

Not like anyone cares.

But moving on! This is chaaaaaaapter 3 in ASH!

So happy desu desu desu

Btw THE PLOT EFFIN THICKENS. LIKE, HOW DID I WRITE THIS? WHERE DID IT COME FROM? WHY IS RED NAMED REd?

Warning: OOC-ness, character angst maybe, with a touch of feels. I don't know. My fanfictions should all have cautions on them. Also, cursing.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, just the idea and the OCs, yo.

Fun fact: I was borrowing a calculator in Math class today and on the back of the calculator had the number'18' on it. Lol

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

It was late that evening when Haru had a guest. Surprisingly, it wasn't either Ashichi or Megi, but rather a new student who was just transferring into the middle school building. 'He had potential to become a Master,' Haru mused one day during a meeting with her friends.

The Mistress of the Middle School was in her last year of being an 8th grader. As soon as a Mistress or Master is out of her grade, she must acknowledge a new Master or Mistress to take her steed. She was a wise young girl that Haru was close with, but not as close since Haru had forbid anyone to meet her outside of school grounds. She went by the name of Kali Tsukoshima, a mixed Japanese-Hawaiian girl with an amazing talent for singing.

Kali had addressed the matter of finding someone who would be able to fulfill her role, but she had trouble in finding one. The people she had chosen where not, to put it kindly, ready for her duties. They were either too focused, or too carefree. Haru was worried about the matter until a couple days later, a new student had transferred in from Italy. Haru immediately sought him out.

To her surprise, she found out that he was very kind yet serious. Almost as kind as her lovely Tsuna, but not quite there. She had an odd feeling whenever she spoke to him.

His light blue eyes were cold. It didn't help that his hair was silver, a gleaming shimmer of solid gray and white. His whole presence was cold and it slightly frightened her like she had witnessed a new form of Byakuran. When Haru had told him of her situation about the future role of a Master, she had to bite back her shivers that ran across her body. She didn't trust him, but for the sake of the students, she hopes he will do until she finds a new Master.

Coming back to her senses, she focused in her office, the form of the transfer student at her door, an odd smile on his face. She nodded with a soft smile, pressing her body against her chair to stop the trembling.

"Hello, Kagami-san, do you need something, desu?" He slowly walked in, the golden afternoon sun rolling on his hair. Kagami smiled chillingly.

"Hello, Miss Haru," he politely said, "I have a certain request that I would love for you to consider."

Haru nodded, motioning him to continue his conversation.

"Well, Miss Haru," he began, "I must confess that... I may perhaps have taken a liking towards you."

'Shit,' Haru cursed, knowing where this'll lead to. This wasn't exactly the first time she was asked out. And despite complying with their wishes, none could compare for her love for Tsuna.

She grimaced, remembering the moment when she delved herself in the world of relationships. It was when she found out that Kyoko had feelings for Tsuna.

Yes, she was also aware that her friend had feelings for her love, just as he has feelings for her. It was that these two were amazingly oblivious to those around them did they not date sooner. The girl found out during a sleepover, when Kyoko was sleepy and tired and confessed to her best friend that she might be interested in Tsuna. The next day, Haru locked herself away from Tsuna and Kyoko. Occasionally, Yamamoto and Gokudera would visit, but only from the concern from Tsuna and Reborn.

She isolated herself, daring any boy in her school that wishes to date her will be accepted. But she couldn't do it. She had fallen too deep in love with Tsuna and it hurted her so much. Her thoughts of just taking him away was plausible, but she never got to do it. Slowly, she was being destroyed. In her relationship, she began getting careless, being dragged around and ordered like a slave. The relationships always ranged from self-demeaning boys to the overly-touchy. However, she never managed to get past the sexual touches. Not even a kiss. They made her feel sick with disgust. Not for her partner, no, but of herself.

It wasn't until the other Masters and Mistresses had called upon her for a chat about her actions. Reckless as she may be, she had a school to help and aid, and it wasn't until she realized that she hurted her friends, not only from Midori Academy, but from Namimori Middle also, did she stop her actions.

But it left her feeling empty and having too much time.

"I'm sorry," Haru said calmly, losing her 3rd-person manner, "I no longer accept anyone who desires to date me."

Kagami simply smirked, sauntering all the way to her desk until he was right in front of her. He said nothing, and did nothing. Just staring into her warm eyes that radiated warmth, determination, love, and longing. He slyly thought he will take that longing look away.

Haru tilted her head. The shivering was long-gone and now stood an awkward air as he stared right into her soul. He was strikingly handsome, dare she say, but it wasn't like her Tsuna. In fact, it seemed like nothing could be compared to the brown haired boy.

The boy silently pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on her desk, never removing his gaze from hers. And by habit, Haru didn't even bother to glance at the paper.

"I believe," he paused, indicating the paper with a glance, "that we can negotiate with this, Miss Haru."

Haru raised an eyebrow, curious with the picture and took it from him. She flipped it over hesitantly and slowly paled, her eyes inching wider made Kagami smile wide.

It was a picture of Kyoko and Tsuna. At an amusement park. Together.

"I only have this request, so please consider it," he dropped his voice in an icy breath, "Haru-chan."

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

He gave her 3 days to consider her options. Haru simply glared at him, a dark look crossing her face as his smirk grew wide. Kagami knew he won, knowing Haru's situation quite well and keen on taking her away. That brat, that Sawada Tsunayoshi, was unworthy of such an amazing person such as Haru.

In truth, he fell in love with her the first time he met her; love at first sight. It wasn't uncommon for him to be approached by girls, but it was a first to see a girl approaching him with her body shaking in fear. But the determination, the looks of wanting to complete a task no matter what, was what made him realize he was into her.

Kagami relished every moment Haru shivered in front of him; he loved seeing how much he affected her. But it was mediocre compared to the way she acts and looks around that Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was lucky to spot her once after school, and he was about to approach her until he saw that she wasn't alone. And the sight alone made his blood boil underneath his skin.

Haru was clinging onto a boy, just around her age, with brown spiky hair. The boy showed obvious displeasure at the affection Haru is showing him, and Kagami swore to himself that Haru had never, not even in her group of friends, did she ever become so affectionate as how she is with this boy. And who exactly the hell is this person, thinking that Haru's love wasn't likable? It would be like finding the golden treasure underneath the deep sea floor if a person had witness, much more felt, Haru's affections.

His eyes became focused onto the boy, and he studied him. He didn't seem important, although there was a hidden strength within him. Something he wouldn't like to tamper with. He looked average, but that thought fell out the window as soon as he tripped onto his face, a Haru immediately by his side. Kagami held his growl.

He also found out that the boy's eyes didn't trail to Haru's amazing beauty, but to another girl who was in his group of friends. And that was enough to make him look away with utter disgust. That girl was much more beautiful than Haru? What foolery! That boy certainly had no idea where Haru's true beauty lies, and he instead looks at an average girl who looks nothing like his beloved Haru.

His? Yes. Haru is his. And with this plan, he will complete it. He'll whisk her away from the pain she is feeling and drown her in a pool of love and desire. He'll make her scream into the night in pleasure and have her smiles reserved for him and for him only.

He'll steal her away from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

As soon as Kagami left her office with that grin, she slumped into her chair and twisted it to turn to the window, the setting sun turning the sky into a fiery red and orange.

"3 days, huh?" She asked, to no one particular. This wasn't a good idea, but it held some truth within it. Haru was getting tired of having to constantly hide her emotions from Kyoko and Tsuna. It drove her to insanity and it nearly cost her.

But the photo. The photo of Tsuna and Kyoko together. It nearly ripped her in half if it wasn't for the fact that someone was in front of her. The brunette wanted to cry out and yell 'I knew it! I knew it all along!' But she needed to control herself. She was already at risk of having Ashichi and Megi find out her other friends, now she has to deal with Kagami's love confession.

Tilting her head, she wondered about how he found out. And she paled, her lips tightening as she realized that if Tsuna found out that she's dating Kagami, he'll try his chance at asking Kyoko.

"No...," she whispered quietly into the dark, bending down to let her head rest on it, "Not yet. Haru's not strong enough. Not..."

"Chaossu, Haru. You seem to have quite an interesting situation going on."

"Ha-hi...?" She turned around at the source of the voice, her white face turning even white, "HA-HI?!"

The hitman prompt himself onto a chair in front of her desk and smiled, "What a nice place, Haru. I'm surprised, to tell you the truth, that you hold such a high and demanding position."

Haru blinked, and automatically replied, "Haru is happy that Reborn-chan likes her office- THATS NOT THE POINT, DESU!"

"Tsk, tsk," Reborn waved a finger at her, "You still have lots of training to go through in order to be a young Donna."

"Donna?" Haru repeated, raising an eyebrow at the baby, "Reborn-chan, what's going on? What is Reborn-chan doing here, desu?"

He lowered his fedora, trying to change the subject, "That young boy seems pretty interested in you. Are you going to date him?"

Haru gritted her teeth, "H-Haru will consider it, but please don't change the conversation Reborn-chan."

The hitman pouted, lifting his gaze to look at Haru with a glint in his eyes, "Can't I visit my future student? It's not nice to suddenly yell at me. I'm hurt, Haru-chan."

Haru wanted to roll her eyes, but instead her eyes focused on him. Reborn smirked. Now that things are getting started, "I came here to announce something that'll hold your interest Haru. Would you like to listen to my request?"

The Mistress flipped her bangs from her face, her eyes slightly blazed as she became serious.

"And what do you propose, Reborn-chan?"

He smiled, "I want you to fight for Tsuna's love."

"Ha-hi?" Haru gasped, "B-but Haru has already won Tsuna-san's love, desu. Haru is going to be..."

She stopped. The words she just uttered were complete lies, and she knew it sounded fake. The girl sighed, and sat back into her seat.

"H-how can Haru do that?" She asked quietly, a quiver in her voice, "How can Haru have Tsuna-san fall in love with Haru?"

It was a quiet question that Reborn had to stop and think. He knew about Haru's love for his student, and she had potential, well more than just potential, to become a mafia wife. She was rather perfect for a mafia wife. In his years, the wives of mafia bosses he had met were mostly bought with money or sex, some had even go as far to marry into the mafia world. The lucky ones who married for love where few, and he often enjoyed their company more than the ones who didn't marry for love.

But Haru was different. She was equally loving and ruthless. Like she belonged to both worlds; the mafia and this normal world. She knew her way around and she knew her limits and goals. Haru wasn't just a girl, but a woman. However, the Haru in front of him looked nothing like that. The brow haired girl in front of him was heart broken, and she looked fragile, something Reborn felt slightly uncomfortable with. Seeing this side of her wanted him to push his plan even more forward.

"I have a plan, Haru, and I want you to listen closely," he said. Haru nodded, adjusting herself onto her seat.

**❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･｡ ✲ﾟ*❀*｡･ ✿*･**

Lol what am I doing with my life

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm typing the next one as you read this so I might post it up soon next week or something...

In the meantime, review and fight with your dying will!


End file.
